


Which Love Am I?

by Sonnentanz



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz
Summary: A new course at New Babyl University catches Brooklyn's interest. When she transfers universities for the quarter, she meets Sage, a cute barista that makes a killer cup of coffee. Will ten weeks (and finals) be enough to spark something new? Or will history between two people always be the strongest force?
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls), Sagelyn, Sagelyn (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for coffee shop AUs and I hope you are too.
> 
> Honestly? I'm just trying to avoid my academic responsibilities and ignore the fact that I have all of my midterms this week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new student at New Babyl University and she has her eyes on a special NBU student.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Sage finally arrived at New Babyl University’s best coffee shop, Flames. It was her first day back at work from Winter break and she had missed the little shop more than she could ever imagine. Sure the name was a little out there, she wasn’t even sure how the owners, Watts and Chapter, managed to come up with it, but they do serve the best coffee in all of New Babyl, so no one really complains. The building itself is a little worn down, but cozy nonetheless. White brick walls, lots of greenery in the form of succulents, art covering every inch imaginable, a small fireplace towards the back, and tables and seats that seem haphazardly put together, but somehow the floor plan still made sense. Besides, the patrons never stay that long anyway. Considering that most of them were university students, it made sense. Everybody was always on the go and it made Sage a little somber. She was the type of girl that would always “stop and smell the roses,” as her best friends put it. The way Sage sees it, life is too short to miss out on all of the fleeting moments. She wanted to soak everything in, even if seventy years from now she’ll have forgotten it all. 

After the first few patrons had begun rolling in, one of her best friends, Mags, rushes through the door, his apron inside out and his hair disheveled as ever. 

“I am so sorry Sagey, I didn’t hear my alarm this morning.” It wasn’t a complete lie, Mags had missed his alarm, but that was only because he was out until three at some frat party.

Sage let out a soft laugh while she finished up a latte with some hearts. “It’s fine Mags, really, it’s been kinda slow this morning anyway. I’m assuming everybody isn’t ready for the quarter to start.” She hands the drink to Apollo, one of their frequenters, and more importantly, one of Sage’s classmates.

“Thanks Sage, I’ll see you in Physics later yeah?”

“See you soon. Save me a seat if you can!”

Apollo waves in acknowledgement before making his way out of the coffee shop. The shop was now empty so Sage took this opportunity to do some inventory. It had been about fifteen minutes when the bell signalled another customer. “Mags! Customer!” She yells out from inside the storage room. When Mags didn’t respond, Sage called out for him again. “Mags! Did you hear me?”

“I did! I’m fixing the dumpster right now, it’s stuck and won’t open. Can you help them?”

Sage gets up from where she was sorting through their newly imported grounds. She quickly made her way to the front and began entering some inventory on the iPad, asking for the person’s order without looking up at them. 

“Uhm…” The customer hesitated, still no glance from Sage. After a few moments, the customer finally spoke up again, “Sorry, I’m new here. Can you just … I don’t know, surprise me?”

Sage stops entering numbers and finally looks up. The girl on the other side of the counter wasn’t lying, she was definitely new considering Sage has never seen her before. She could never forget those piercing brown eyes and that shy but confident smile to match. How her hair fell effortlessly along both shoulders. This girl was the very definition of beautiful, as in if you were to look up that word, a picture of this girl would be there. There’s no way she’s been here and Sage hasn’t noticed. She stared at the girl for a couple more seconds before Mags broke the silence.

“She can definitely surprise you. Sage here is our best barista, honestly I don’t even know why I bother working here when she’s around.” Mags turns his attention to his dumbfound best friend, “Sage are you gonna ring her up?”

Sage shook herself out of whatever the hell that was. “Huh? Yeah, oh sorry, uhm, that’ll be $3.50.” The other girl hands Sage a $5 bill, “Thank you and please keep the change.” She turns and heads for the closest table, placing her laptop on it and typing away at such an ungodly speed. On the other side of the counter, Sage made her famous drink that Mags had coined “Sweet Sage.” It was a taro root latte with peppermint and lavender syrup, and a dash of coconut milk. She finished making the drink at record speed before handing it off to Mags who refused to take the drink, and instead, handed her a napkin.

“Oh no no no little miss, you’re about to walk your cute butt over and hand it to her.”

“No way Mags, no freakin’ way. I literally just embarrassed myself in front of her, can you please just do this for me? Also, I already placed a napkin underneath?”

“You better give that to her or so help me Gaia Sage. The napkin is for you, not for the drink, you were the one drooling over the new hottie, it was kind of pathetic.”

“Mags if you don’t give this to her I swear I won’t cover any of your opening shifts anymore for the rest of the school year.”

Mags let out the fakest gasp anybody had ever heard, “Wow. You know for a Hufflepuff, that was very Slytherin of you.”

It was Sage’s turn to feign annoyance, “You take that back Magnus or I’m telling Apollo you like him!”

“I won’t, but if you do, I’ll have no choice but to tell your new crush that you like her in return.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” With that Mags sends her a quick wink before making his way to the mystery girl’s table.

“Here you go, we call it Sweet Sage. I hope you’re not allergic to anything because I don’t know what the hell Sage puts in that.”

The girl chuckles, “Nah, no allergies here, I guess I’m good to go. Thank you.”

“No worries.”

The girl continues tapping away at her laptop. After about ten minutes, she took a quick break to take a sip of her coffee, surprise instantly etched on her face. It was the best coffee she’s ever had. It felt like that one scene from Ratatouille when Anton Ego is transported back to his childhood memory. Shit was that good. She looked up and chanced an opportunity to look at the barista who made her drink, but to no avail.

“Hey, where’d she go?” She asked, trying her hardest to mask the desperation that lingered with her question.

“She had to go to Physics, but don’t worry she’s usually our opener so you’ll catch her next time.”

She lets out a small sigh, trying to hide the disappointment she was now feeling. Why was she like this? It was just a really good cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was super short, I wanted to get something out to see if anybody would be interested in this story? Let me know <3 As always, thank you for reading and I hope that you're staying safe during this pandemic!


	2. Have I Ever Mentioned How Much I Hate Physics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Sage are met with a huge surprise in their first Physics class of the quarter.

Sage packed her backpack and quickly as humanly possible. She just finished her discussion and now she has to run all the way across campus to her physics lecture. Thankfully Apollo is in the same class as her and has probably already saved her a seat, but she didn’t want to miss out on the beginning of class for any announcements. Sage made her way to the physics building in record time and checked her phone to see where Apollo was sitting.

**Apollo [10:57 AM]: Center, third row from the top, take a left when you enter the room**

Sage locked her screen and searched for her friend as other students made their way around her, frantically looking for any open seats. She quickly caught a glimpse of Apollo waving his arm in her direction, and with a big smile on her face, she walked down a couple steps before sitting next to him.

“Thank you so much for saving me a seat, who knew this class would be this packed right?”

“Well considering this is the easiest physics professor, I”m not that surprised actually. So, are you ready for this quarter?”

“Not even close, you know how much I hate physics. Tell me why my environmental science self needs to take it again?”

“Well considering there’s a lot of physics in biology, I’d say you better pay attention in this class.” Apollo replied with a soft chuckle as he pulled out his notebook, “If we’re going to talk about how unfair taking physics is, imagine my surprise when I found out my music theory ass has to take this too.”

“You’ve got me beat there, I’m guessing you need to be the next Einstein to figure out why sound waves are the way they are.”

“More like Lise Meitner.”

“Didn’t she specialize in nuclear physics?”

“Wasn’t Einstein all about relativity?”

Sage shook her head and rolled her eyes, this was definitely going to be an interesting quarter, especially with Apollo. 

The professor cleared his throat which echoed all across the lecture hall, thanks to his mic turned up to an astronomical volume. 

“Good morning everybody, I’m Dr. Wellen, or Waves in German. I guess you could say I had the genetic predisposition to become a waves professor.” This earned him a couple chuckles throughout the lecture hall, “Ah, bonus point for every single person that laughed.” A couple more students laughed at his joke. “I know physics is the most hated subject but I promise to try to make it relatable to each and every single one of you in one aspect or another. Now, I’d like to introduce you all to your teacher assistants this quarter. You have Ysabel, Claire, Javier, Nick, and last but not least, Ms. Brooklyn all the way from New Lazarus University. Please help me give her a warm welcome from all of New Babyl. There was a round of applause from Sage’s fellow classmates, even Apollo next to her, but Sage couldn’t help and stare at how unbelievable her luck is. 

“Ms. Brooklyn is a Mechanical Engineer, but don’t worry, her exam grades for waves and optics were perfect. Please seek out her office hours if you find yourself struggling to keep up with the material. We have a lot to cover and it would be a shame if any of you fell behind even with all of the resources we’re providing you. Now, onto waves and optics!”

Dr. Wellen proceeded to begin discussing the difference between mechanical and transverse waves. Half an hour into class, Dr. Wellen put up a review clicker question from what students should have learned last quarter. 

Apollo began scribbling down the question and repeating it to himself, trying to figure out what the first step was. After about thirty seconds of trying on his own, he turned to Sage and asked if she knew how to begin the problem. When Sage didn’t reply, he looked down at her notebook to find that her page was completely empty. He carefully nudged her out of whatever spatial dimension she was stuck in, as Dr. Wellen walked up and down the aisles asking if people needed help with the problem.

“Sage,” Apollo whispered, “Earth to Sage, we have to figure this out.”

Sage finally snapped out of it and picked up her pencil. She looked up at the projector screen and noticed that everything looked confusing to her. She spotted Brooklyn from the corner of her eye helping another student a few rows in front of them so she knew she had to answer this question as fast as possible.

“Uhm,” Sage began, “Well I know we have to use Hooke’s Law, we just need to reconfigure it for this particular question, so I think we’d use delta y is equal to negative F divided by K.”

“That’s a great start, good job Sage.” Brooklyn said, causing the other girl to jump up a little in her seat. 

“Thank you,” Sage offered, earning a confused look from Apollo. Just as he was about to ask her a question, Dr. Wellen announced that the class had five more seconds to input their answer before he closed the poll. Sage and Apollo looked at the answers people were clicking in and decided to go with the majority, knowing damn well neither of them were going to solve this problem in less than five seconds.  
“How do you know Brooklyn?”

“I don’t, she was just at Flames this morning and I made her some coffee.”

“Ah okay,” Apollo replied, turning and scribbling more notes into his notebook.

Sage made brief eye contact with Brooklyn, to which Brooklyn offered a small wave. Sage only cleared her throat and started on her notes for the day. She mentally smacked herself for falling behind already, but she knew she would’ve had to review today’s material regardless. Physics wasn’t her strongsuit and this “easier” professor wasn’t going to change that.

Sage muttered something under her breath to which Apollo asked her to repeat what she said because he didn’t catch that. “I said, have I ever mentioned how much I hate physics?”

Apollo chuckled at how ridiculous his friend was being, “Only about every other sentence Sage.”

__

“All right folks, that’s all I have for you today. Please don’t forget to register for the online homework platform by the end of this week. I’ve already posted the first two assignments that accompany this week’s lectures. I Hope you have a great rest of your day, and see you on Wednesday.”

Sage and Apollo began packing up their belongings, taking their sweet time before the both of them were done for the day.

“Hey Sage, want to grab some lunch?”

“Yeah that sounds amazing, I’m freaking starving.”

The duo reached the top of the lecture hall and was greeted by Brooklyn.

“Hey Sage, how’d you find the first lecture? I didn’t know you were taking physics, I would have offered to walk you to class.”

Apollo looked between the two as Sage thought of a response, “Oh that’s okay, I had a discussion for my other class right before anyway. Thank you though. It’s okay so far, I think I just need to brush up on previous material to refresh my memory.”

“Fair enough,” Brooklyn began, before she could add something else, Apollo spoke up.

“Hey Brooklyn, we’re about to grab lunch if you want to join us. Unless, TAs aren’t allowed to mingle with their subordinates.” He offered with a soft laugh, completely missing the death glares Sage was shooting directly at his head. 

“Yeah, that sounds good actually. Thanks for the invite,” She turned to look at Sage who had her fists balled up, the other girl made a mental note to poison Apollo’s coffee tomorrow morning, “Is that cool with you Sage?”

Sage looked up at two doe-like eyes, “Yeah, yeah, that’s cool with me.”

The three began making their way to a nearby dining hall, Apollo and Brooklyn hitting it off quite nicely while Sage stayed a step behind the duo, coming up with a thousand ways to murder Apollo without it being linked back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is the wingman we all want and need in our lives. Please let me know how you're liking it so far!


End file.
